Rock Out Loud
by Finla
Summary: Raven is meditating while the 3 goofballs dance crazily! Super....... HEY and this is my first fanfic sooo try not to be to harsh. Reviews are welcome. :


Hey this is my first fanfic peoples. Soooooo be NICE. I am new here so just lay it easy. Feel free to comment me. Even if they are insults I would gladly appreciate them. J

**Chapter 1: Smack that**

In Jump City it was a Saturday morning, and pouring rain had greeted all of the citizens as they awoke. In Titans tower it was the same, except that apparently loud rock n' roll music was drowning out the rhythm of the rain hitting on the window.

All except Raven were enjoying the grim piercing of rock and roll, probably shattering all that was humanity. Raven couldn't say it was bad music, she loved rock, but it was the fact that the volume was at its highest drove her nuts, considering she was trying to meditate.

In the middle of the what was the kitchen and the living room, Beastboy was dancing incredibly well like _he_ would. Beastboy had a baseball cap on backwards covering his green hair, and he was shaking his head in all directions completely droned out into the music.

At the time they were all listening to "Let the bodies hit the floor" by Drowling Pool. Robin was playing his what he said was his "guitar" which was really just his arm going in some sort of wild motion. Along with his spiky hair flipping as he also shook his head crazily.

Cyborg was just the same except he didn't have any hair to move around or shake. Cyborg plainly just jumped around like a maniac making the floor shake after each thump he made to the floor with his hard metal feet.

Starfire looked like she was completely lost. She just stood there examining the guys dancing. Soon enough her crush who was the leader not other than Robin himself noticed she wasn't having fun, so he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the middle of everyone dancing. Raven glimpsed from the side of her eye noticing that Starfire was now shaking her head like all of the others.

_Oh great now they've gotten to her_. Raven thought to herself and she then sighed wondering what could happen next.

Amazingly Beastboy caught Raven's sigh, because he stopped what was his rhythm and headed his way over to her. When he got to the point where he was only two feet in front of Raven he shouted something that Raven could not make out.

"What?" Raven asked as she cupped her ear with her hand. Beastboy attempted again to repeat what he was trying to say but once again all she saw was him mouthing something. Raven tried again asking Beastboy what he said and this time he went behind her up to her ear. " WOULD YOU COME AND DANCE!!!??" Beastboy said it with as much volume as the music was.

Raven lowered her head a bit to hide the blushing, but Raven shook her head anyways signaling a "NO". Beastboy didn't take no for an answer and soon enough he asked again.

"Awwwww come on RAVEN!, Pllllllleeeaaaaaaseeeeeee!" Beastboy begged. Raven mouthed a "NO" and shook her head again. Raven hoped it would've ended at the second answer but unfortunately it didn't, and Beastboy kept on and on about it.

Raven couldn't take it anymore and eventually after what was the hundredth time she said yes. Beastboy jumped up and down like a little boy who had just received his allowance, and he did that ever so famous grin raising his eyebrows. Raven rolled her eyes and let Beastboy lead her to the dance floor towards the team.

A new song had come on by Chevelle called "Leading us along", but still everyone was in the same dance as they were the song before. Beastboy slid his baseball cap in the same position as he had it on his head to Raven's. Normally Raven would never wear anything that belonged to Beastboy, but today she made an acceptance.

Raven smiled noticing Robin and Starfire still dancing and the way they looked into each other's eyes. Beastboy followed her glance, and soon enough Beastboy and Raven were dancing as well, together. Raven was still smiling and even under her hood you could spot it. Even though all of the titans were doing some of their own footwork on the floor, they all seemed to fall into one rhythm.

Again let me point out to you that this was my first fanfic...and like I said "feel free to COMMENT". Thank you…and GOODBYE!

And I know it sucks but……all well. I will work on a new story that will be longer. So SEND me a message to give me some ideas…. thanx


End file.
